Max
|gender = Male |status = Alive |height = 178 cm (5'10") |weight = 60.2 kg (132.7 lbs.) |weapons = Special shoes |abilities = Lightning Kick Flying Reverse Round-House Lightning Kick |occupation = Hero Martial Artist |level = A-Class |rank = 19 (Current) 20 (Sea Monster Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Sōichirō Hoshi |english = Ben Pronsky}} Max (マックス, Makkusu), also known by his hero alias Lightning Max (イナズマックス, Inazumakkusu), is the A-Class Rank 19 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Lightning Max is a young man with blonde hair that is slicked back and tapered to a point. He has a prominent widows peak, relatively thick eyebrows, dark lines around his eyes, and a lightning symbol on his left cheek. He wears a tight fitting outfit that consists of a tank top, shorts, long socks and sleeves that go from mid-bicep to mid-forearm. His hero outfit is black with yellow lining, and lightning symbols emblazoned on all the pieces of his outfit. As a martial artist, he wears karate gi, while retaining most of his hero outfit parts. Personality Max is shown to think ahead and spy on his target to know how to defeat them but it is shown that he has some doubt in his abilities. After his defeat at the hands of the Sea King he attempts to make himself stronger. Plot Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Lightning Max arrives at A-City with Smile Man to fight Vaccine Man, but is defeated. Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Lightning Max and many other heroes decided to head to Z-City to investigate the rumored monster of the city after it defeated Golden Ball and Spring Mustache, but he came to the scene after it was already beaten by Saitama. Sea Monster Arc Lightning Max is seen observing Stinger's defeat at the hands of the Deep Sea King through a telescope and decides to go and fight the monster himself until reinforcements arrive. But before he can even act, the Deep Sea King appears behind him in an instant smiling menacingly. This startled Lightning Max and he quickly attacks the monster with his Lightning Kick, but it has no effect on him and the Deep Sea King casually remarks that it hurt a little. Lightning Max realizing he can't win tries to think of a way to escape, but before he can move he's punched with full force by the Deep Sea King, who sends him flying into the building across from them. The building begins crumbling down and Lightning Max tries to escape, but is confronted once again by Sea King. In a desperate effort, Max unleashes his Flying Reverse Roundhouse Kick, but once again it has no effect on Sea King and he knocks out Lightning Max with a punch and sends him flying once again into the streets below where the building threatens to crush him. Luckily he is caught by the S-Class hero Puri-Puri-Prisoner before the crumbling building crushed him. He was later hospitalized alongside Stinger. While reading the newspaper, about the incident and the hero who took their credit, Puri-Puri-Prisoner appears, much to their horror, and is about to give them both his special medicine, but Lightning Max and Stinger ran away with fear. Sometime after the event, he received a promotion to rank 19. Alien Conquerors Arc Lightning Max appears at Hero Association Headquarters in A-City to help out with the Rescuing operation with Stinger and Mumen Rider. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Max is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the first time Max has participated in the tournament. His first opponent was Lin Lin, and he won the battle without (according to the audience) much difficulty, but it was a tough fight according to himself. Lightning Max was later pitted against Suiryu and tries picturing Suiryu as the Deep Sea King, so that he can overcome his real goal. Lightning Max tells Suiryu that Suiryu's strength is minuscule compared to the monsters. When the match begins, Lightning Max charges at Suiryu. Lightning Max shows off his new move, but gets easily outmaneuvered by Suiryu. Suiryu proceeds to kick Lightning Max to the edge of the ring, knocking him out. Super Fight Arc He and Sneck attempt to fight Gouketsu, but are defeated. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. Physic Sisters Arc He is one of the heroes examining the prison after Saitama's and Tatsumaki's battle. Abilities and Powers Lightning Max's high ranking as an A-Class hero shows that he is a highly capable individual. He is also a fairly capable martial artist. Physical Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Lightning Max was able to continue to fight the Sea King, even after being punched by the latter and being sent flying into a building. Fighting Style Hyper Karate (ハイパー空手, Haipā Karate): Lightning Max's preferred method of fighting. Being revealed to be a martial artist, Lightning Max has been shown to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He uses multiple inbuilt mechanisms of his shoes while acting as a hero. *'Lightning Kick' (稲妻蹴り, Inazuma Geri): Lightning Max throws a super fast kick that causes a small explosion utilizing gunpowder stored in his shoe. *'Flying Reverse Round-House Lightning Kick' (稲妻飛び後ろ回し蹴り, Inazuma Tobi Ushiro Mawashigeri): Lightning Max clicks his heel down which causes the toe of his shoe to open, revealing small boosters that light and cause his kick to become even faster. The kick is exceptionally fast and causes a large explosion. *'Giant Wheel Double Heel Drop' (大車輪両かかと落とし, Daisharin Ryō Kakato Otoshi): Lightning Max does a flip in the air and swings with both of his feet towards a target. Equipment Lightning Shoes (稲妻シューズ, Inazuma Shūzu): Lightning Max wears a pair of special shoes with gunpowder stored inside them. The shoes also have multiple inbuilt mechanisms such as boosters inside them. Telescope: Lightning Max carries a telescope with him to observe events from afar. Hero Rating Lightning Max's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles *Lightning Max and Smile Man vs. Vaccine Man (Offscreen) *Lightning Max vs. Deep Sea King *Lightning Max vs. Lin Lin (Offscreen) *Lightning Max vs. Suiryu Trivia *In the anime he and Smile Man are the first heroes of the Hero Association to appear. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:A-Class Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Heroes